


A Secret for a Secret

by arcsabernine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsabernine/pseuds/arcsabernine
Summary: *情人活动文存档，关键词：贼不走空*30+岁兔赤
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Secret for a Secret

0.

赤苇京治藏着一个秘密。不是大事，他自己很快便忘了。

1.

气象台今早播送了寒流来袭的消息，换做是平日里，编辑部该哀声载道了。可今天是新年前的最后一个工作日，众人心中的雀跃没有保留地反应在脸上。窗外彩灯初上，道着祝语，大家心情轻快地收拾东西，纷纷地往外撤。  
赤苇走得不早也不晚。冲了咖啡，他回复了剩下的邮件，又留好几条便签，提醒自己复工那天要处理的事。这样可以轻松一点。节后身体回来了，大脑还转不起来的情况也是有的。  
木兔多数还在回家的路上。今天日本的中部和西部地区都没有降雪。天气一反常态地冷，但雪花迟迟不肯落下——木兔今晚从哪里回来，大阪还是长野？这个人整天从东跑到西。  
还没商量过晚上吃什么。想着时间算是充裕，赤苇便决定去超市买些年菜。离开明亮的写字楼，一脚踏进隆冬的夜晚，冬天便忽地扑上了脸，像掉进一个冰窖。想尽快走到温暖些的室内去……  
身体已经不愿随便地直面料峭的寒意。高中时，只穿运动短裤，去体育馆后面的水龙头里接冰水喝的日子，现在已经很难想象。年纪大一些便开始对冬天心生敬畏。  
超市里像赤苇这样衬衫西裤打扮的男性很少。多是些家庭主妇，同她们擦肩而过的时候，总感受到些许目光——或许像他这样的上班族，只会急匆匆地出现又消失在街头的便利店、拉面店。  
就在赤苇拎着大包小包，又要一头扎进凛冽的夜风中时，一个略显急躁的女声拦住了他。

2.

“请问，可以借钱给我吗？”

未反应过来的赤苇转过身。他向跟前矮自己许多的女人，下意识地道了一声你好。  
女人直直地重复了一遍：“可以借钱给我吗？我的车没油了。”  
“……借钱吗？”  
像马达一样转了一天的脑袋，花了一点时间处理这过于突兀的讯息。  
“对，我的车没油了。停在那边。”女人往停车场指去。  
后面回忆起这事来，早已记不得她的眉眼，只对这直突突的语气印象深刻。  
因为女人说话时直直地看着赤苇的眼睛，赤苇便也那样看回去，以免失礼。他只能趁着对话的间隙挪开视线，粗粗地扫她几眼。  
赤苇一向分辨不出比他年长的女性的年龄。她紧紧地攥着手机，工卡链是明丽的宝蓝色，和他的很像，显眼地挂在她的胸前。  
工卡上面有她的照片，写着类似某某医院的名字。女人身着湖绿色的医护服，外面罩了一件敞开的羽绒大衣。  
这样不冷吗？  
“刚刚在超市里看到你，跟着你出来的。”女人焦急地说道，“我刚从附近的诊所下班，但是车没油了，早上没来得及加——我想着总有办法的。今天很冷，我怕这点油支撑不到我到家。”  
一时之间不知作何感想的赤苇，轻轻地“啊”了一声。  
直接照单全收她之所言，好像过分草率了。可女人的直接，倒也令此情此景少了几分骗徒的狡诈感。  
“孩子们还在家里等我。”她继续说道。  
如果女人真的在这象征团圆的佳节，不幸遇上困难，那自己的诘问必将令她更为委屈。天气也非常的冷。再怎么说，今天也是过年啊……她的孩子也在等一个团圆吗？  
赤苇小心地措辞：“没带钱包吗？”  
可能有些麻烦，但谨慎处理比较好。万一对方真的需要帮助，就尽力帮她。想着这一切而垂着眼睛的赤苇，温和地说道，“我可以教你用手机支付。没有网络的话，可以用我的热点。”  
稍微松口的态度让女人感到轻松，她舒了一口气：“你真是个好人。你有孩子吗？”  
“我有一只猫。”  
“我的小孩一个两岁，一个五岁。”她直勾勾地看着他的购物袋，“现在应该饿了，我回去了就做饭。”  
“我没有小孩。”  
她说：“我只带了公司的手机，没法安装支付软件。可我会把手机号给你的。一到家我便联络你还钱。”她补充道：“我会多还你一些以表感谢。”  
倒不是女子口中的“多还”的诱惑，只是感受到她语气中的诚恳，赤苇鬼差神使地问了一句：“你需要多少？”  
话一出口，赤苇顿了一下。总觉得自己松懈得太容易了。而且都这样问了，最后不借也说不过去了吧。  
对方脸上露出欣喜的神色：“可以给我五千吗？”  
赤苇有一只皮革钱夹，两折的，打开来是红色的内胆。上一个本命年收到这份生日礼物时还嘀咕过，红色不会漏财吗？木兔说掖在里面就没关系，没有人看得到啊！如他所说，几年间都用得好好的，棕色的牛皮已经起了许多细密的纹路。  
他们家的传统是，木兔给赤苇挑礼物，亲近的朋友随意地凑点份子，最后不论剩多少，都由木兔填上，买小件是这样，买大件也是这样的。  
赤苇翻开钱包，对着空荡荡的夹层发了一会楞，他出门不怎么带现金，最后几张纸币也在刚才用完了。  
“抱歉……”  
“那边有取款机。可以取出现金给我吗？”  
普通人到这也该因为羞愧而罢休了吧。女人却笃定能从赤苇那压榨出什么似的催促起来。  
略微咄咄逼人的态度令人心生不适。被她看到钱夹里的银行卡了，原本也确实打算借钱给她，现在只能去取钱。  
“我查一下取款机在哪边。”  
“那边就有，跟我走。”  
赤苇哑然地跟随她的脚步。毕业后在公司摸爬滚打十来年，也见识过不少难缠的合作方。怎么出了办公楼，连一个陌生人的意图也摸不透呢？  
话又说回来，一出办公楼，他的生活其实简单得像一张白纸。很多事是木兔在打外交道。他们仿佛互换了位置。印象里自己只是常常在沙发上放空和看书。  
“是五千吗？”  
“可以给我一万吗。”  
赤苇再度沉默。望着理直气壮的对方，他问道：“刚才不是说五千吗？”  
“恐怕连去加油站都坚持不了。我需要五千买一个油桶，加上五千块的油，拎回来倒进车里。”  
来回摇摆的天秤此刻向骗徒那一方倾斜。赤苇有些失望，但没有刨根问底的意思。取款机自动播放着防诈骗的宣传语。女人泰然自若地站在赤苇身边。他把一张整钱交到她手上。  
一万日元，在便利店买泡面零食一类的很快便能填饱肚子，但去几次也就见底了。速食品也不算真正的食物。若是去超市买点便宜新鲜的食材，能料理出好几顿相对丰盛的大餐。他希望是后者。  
只要不去买香烟啤酒一类的……怎样都好。  
“谢谢，你真是个好人。”女人说，“这是我的手机号，你可以打给我吗？”  
没有关系，钱你拿着吧，剩下的不必麻烦了。  
——也想赌气地这样说。  
衡量来去做下了帮助她的决定，终了依旧是一场骗局。冬天的夜晚钻心的冷。可转念一想，钱也给出去了，真的有伤人自尊的必要吗。今天是新年夜……  
女人在赤苇的手机屏幕上按下一串号码。拨过去后，她的手机果然响了。号码是真的。  
“你存一下我的号码。我叫抚子，你叫什么？”  
确定是上了这位自称“抚子”的女士的当了，还要逢场作戏地接受她临别前的致谢。赤苇脸上火辣辣的，尽快地与她分别了。  
善良是一回事，这个年纪还如此简单地受人利用又是另一回事。说出去会被同龄人嘲笑吧。为什么没能在最初感到不对劲时，就直言不讳地拆穿她？是真的越活越天真了吗？  
身后传来一串自行车的铃声，清脆的铃声打断了赤苇的沉思。家附近的小路很窄，他赶忙让道。  
不管怎么说，该受到谴责的并不是赤苇。过分苛责自己，似乎是从小养成的脾性。一不注意就陷进那样的思绪里了。  
女子真有什么难言之隐也说不准。现在经济萧条，失业者增多，他作为过着稳定且富足的生活的一方，比她幸运得多……这场小插曲，当做是积善吧。

3.

赤苇到家时，光线昏暗的室内只有一只名唤“咪咪”的长毛猫蹲守在门边，绕着赤苇的小腿，喵喵直叫。空调几乎是全年无休地开着。令人头疼的电费单，在养育它一阵子后也习惯了。  
木兔是不断地把东西带回家，但绝不会扔的性格。不能说有收藏癖——只能说上辈子是条龙，还是漫长龙生里，始终没屯过瘾的那种。某年晨练途中，木兔在一个旧居民区遇到了咪咪。安安静静的一只仙女猫，在垃圾桶边上玩哪户人家扔掉的破猫抓板。一米九的男子汉当即心软，打电话征询赤苇的意见。赤苇倒没有说不，只是黑着脸告诫他，仅此一只。  
去兽医院做健康检查的路上，咪咪发狠地咬宠物袋，没看出来安静，牙齿是挺利索的。木兔在后排手足无措、手忙脚乱、手舞足蹈地劝它不要激动。检查结束才知道是个未成年的男孩。回家路上木兔总觉得被这猫的外表所欺。咪咪就这样成家中一员。木兔买了好多形状各异的猫抓板。  
都说猫是靠嗅觉生活的。赤苇将带着屋外寒气的指尖凑到咪咪鼻子下方，黑色的鼻尖翕动起来，不一会儿咪咪便仰头，瞪起玻璃眼珠，拖着更刺耳的长音冲赤苇叫唤。  
——被发牢骚了。  
这孩子不好惹的性格，到底遗传了谁呢？  
“抱歉，”赤苇像与人交谈似的同它道歉，“我回家太晚了。嗯……是到超市去了，能闻出来的吧？陌生女人的味道也能吗？”  
喂过猫以后他准备煮饭，打开了排气扇——在报纸上看到，日积月累的厨房油烟，老年后会是疾病的诱因。有很多不想走到那一步的原因，不知不觉地就养成了提前开排气的习惯。  
三十岁和二十多岁并不差几年，但身体机能的后退，像往下掉了个台阶。熬夜后所感受到的体力不支，让赤苇在年龄渐长这事上有了体感。大学时从没过这感觉——那时的他凌晨四点写完论文，眯一会，六点便起来，一个标点又一个标点地改文献引用。再年轻一点，回到高中，便是成天想着开发身体，挑战极限。要把球打好。一切向上生长，他没想过抛物线的顶端在哪里。一回神，已经过了顶端了。  
家里只有两个人，无论哪一方倒下了，另一位都要抽身照顾——他自然是愿意的，但对健康问题还是格外上心。  
暖洋洋的房间令人昏昏沉沉。排气在身后嗡嗡作响，本只打算在沙发上躺一会，没成想睡着了。沙发的扶手有些硌人，赤苇在毯子下面睡得不沉，做了好些光怪陆离的梦。一场梦里木兔变成了一片烤肉，烤盘滋滋作响，他边上躺着另一片烤肉，像极了咪咪。在超市遇到的自称“抚子”的女人，化身一只大又白的兔子。赤苇急得直喊，你别动他们，有什么冲我来。抚子不为所动。赤苇发现自己成了一叶生菜，便冲她说：你忘了吗，你是吃素的！抚子冷冰冰的红眼睛向他望去。赤苇这才有点害怕的感觉。他挣扎着说，你给我些时间，我和他们道个别。  
另一场梦不如此这般诡异，真实如昨日重现。赤苇想起他高中时曾经历过一次类似“抚子”的事，且处理得游刃有余，与今晚的他判若两人。  
恍惚中有团毛球在蹭自己。睁开眼，是木兔像举机关枪似的托起咪咪，往自己脖颈处塞。木兔趴在床上，亲了他一口：“睡饱了吗，京治？我们开饭了。吃完再睡？”  
“睡饱了。”赤苇迷迷糊糊地说，他侧身找眼镜。世界清楚些以后，赤苇吻了吻木兔。木兔餍足地笑着。  
自己所在的位置，由沙发变为床，身上的毯子变成被子。咪咪不耐烦地跳走了。赤苇问：“晚饭吃什么？”他忽然想起自己是买了菜的。  
“吃烤肉，不赖吧。”木兔转头朝厅里喊了一声：“给京治留一点肉！”  
“赤苇那份留了，你的就没有了。”  
“前辈好——”  
两个熟悉的声音回答道。看来木兔叫了客人，听声音是黑尾和月岛，他们带了肉。木兔在冰箱里翻翻找找，凑齐了生菜、蒜片和辣椒。  
“都准备好了吗？”赤苇套了件衣服。  
“就差你。我说你要多睡一会。”  
“你抱我进来的？”  
木兔以为他难为情：“他们来之前，我就抱你进来了！”  
赤苇套了件衣服，内心想：这样折腾也没醒，是越来越缺少警惕感了。

4.

“所以‘抚子’是真名吗？”

木兔的眉毛翘得一高一低的。他听得认真，筷子悬在半空。含着悬念的脂肪，待赤苇讲完了，才肯化作油顺着烤肉滴下来。  
黑尾的领带扯松了，似笑不笑地说：“是真名吗？”  
月岛接到：“不太像。”  
“抚子，抚子，抚子。”腾升的朦胧烟雾中，木兔念叨着，“脑子里有形象了！”  
“请前辈不要再重复这个令人心烦的名字了。”有的人喝多了爱讲话，有的人嗜睡。赤苇则是比平时更多的直接朝木兔抱怨。  
木兔说：“听名字像上了年纪的人。你也没办法吧？”  
拿小孩出来搏感情牌，在对话时会不断地夸赞对方，大方地表示还钱时一定会多给。关键是一身工作装、打扮得像模像样，连工卡都有，过于正派了。  
赤苇说：“总之，是我自己大意了。”  
木兔支着下巴，思考了一会儿：“确实，破绽也有很多。”  
黑尾吃得七分饱，只欠点下酒话，便讲：“你说说。”  
木兔分析，会有人不带钱包的同时，也不带私人电话，身上只有工作用的手机吗？说是刚刚下班，为什么不找同事借钱？工作手机上总能联络到同事吧。他说：“京治，你也可以带她去打车，垫付她回家的路费。或者让她带路去车子的所在位置，看看她有没有钥匙。”这样她很快便会露馅了。  
带着一副“没办法，我家这位好善良”的表情，木兔搂过赤苇，揉了揉他的头。  
赤苇不为所动地吃肉。  
木兔说得都没错。事后自己复盘时，也发现了诸多十分明显的、逻辑上的漏洞。也考虑过这些更为妥帖的做法。赤苇脸色一沉。没想到木兔一针见血指出的这几点，全都被自己忽略了。不想承认一向想得更多的自己好像变糊涂了。赤苇更加想抱怨。  
赤苇说：“很奇怪。”  
黑尾问：“怎么奇怪？”  
“以前遇到类似的事，我处理得很好。”赤苇说：“是木兔前辈高三的时候。”  
合宿的集合地点是某电车站。木兔因为记错时间，反而早到了。在站台等候时，有一个陌生人上前与他搭话。说是手机欠费了，联系不上远在外地的家人。他操着一口外地口音，据木兔所说，是一副十万火急的样子。木兔想也没想便把路费的一半借给了对方。对方要了木兔的手机号，说明天一到家便往木兔的手机里冲入等额的话费。球队的众人陆续抵达后，听了原委，纷纷感叹起木兔的好骗程度来。木兔本人从助人为乐的愉快心情，一下子跌到了深渊谷底，坐在长椅上，气馁得半天没缓过神。  
“好在第二天木兔前辈的手机里确实收到了话费的充值通知。”赤苇心想，你们没看到那时他愣愣的，然后有多开心。  
月岛听着，觉出不对来：“不过，这事和赤苇前辈有什么关系？”  
嚼着肉的赤苇呛到了。

5.

在车站远远地看到他脸上落寞的表情。想对他说：“这不是你的错。”但宽慰的话和其他人一样，是在说他上当受骗的意思。  
难得还有脑筋这样单纯的人，单纯地信任一个陌生人。想要尽己所能地守护这份善意。想让这世界看上去，确实如他所想的一样简单。如此而已。

6.

木兔耳朵尖。他按了按赤苇的手，从被炉下钻出来，趴到窗边。是烟花窜天、炸裂的声音。赤苇看了看钟。  
午夜临近，随着这节日氛围浓厚的声音渐渐密集，赤苇的心情也总难免俗地愈发水涨船高。  
人总难免俗。  
小时候无限可能，长大发现人生已铸成一道隐形轨道。时间这温水煮青蛙的手法，把他们沿着轨向前推。新的一年如何，想来不会和刚过去的一年差得太多。但是听着这越来越如雷贯耳的庆贺的声音，赤苇不住地期待，不住地祈盼。新的一年会是怎样的好？他看了一眼窗边的木兔。短短的这一刻，他们又是无限可能了。  
——不难想象在开阔的地带，夜空中是怎样一副绚烂场景。  
赤苇问：“要去放烟花吗？”  
黑尾嫌冷，月岛没什么所谓。第一个说“好啊”的木兔，翻箱倒柜都没找到存货。赤苇说，去年买的去年就放完了。木兔不信邪，说去年买了好多！赤苇回道，去年你说烟花放在家里不太安全，一口气放完了。  
木兔沉思了片刻：“好像是这样。”  
外面没下雪，但这种天比雪天更冷。木兔和黑尾裹得严严实实地出了门，买烟花。烟花在这个节骨眼是紧俏商品。赤苇说，没找到给我打电话，我去别家看看。  
走过一盏路灯，黑尾说：“高中的你真的好逊。”  
木兔哼着小曲，小曲哼断了。他说：“你不懂了吧。”  
“怎么不懂？”  
见四下无人，木兔朝黑尾招招手。黑尾配合地凑了过去。  
“你不能往外说。”  
“我何时往外说过。”  
那句颇为睿智的话是怎么讲的？  
A secret remains a secret until you make someone promise never to reveal it.   
黑尾敢打包票，这事少说有一打人往外说过。  
他们打开便利店的门，货架果不其然地，已经被洗劫一空。木兔转头给赤苇打电话。  
“……我们迟点回……想去街口那家再看看……你在家等一下？”  
赤苇说了什么，大概是坚持要兵分两路，分头行动的意思。时间不早了，再等下去，或许要错过新旧交接的那一刻。  
“……那下楼当心点……嗯，有块黑冰……自行车架那边……”  
两人又往外走。几个路过的小孩，手里揣着穿有烟花的塑料袋。他们便上前询问。一番交谈后，他们往那家店走去。  
木兔接着说：“小时候那事，是我傻了一回。第二天我一收到钱，就知道事情不简单。”  
“不简单？”  
“那天每个人都大包小包的，我没注意到。后来才看到，我在便签上写下来的电话号码，那人没拿走，掉在我行李上了。”  
“那第二天？”  
木兔咧嘴一笑，比了个“嘘”的手势。  
“还能怎么回事？有人不舍得我难过。”  
说完他小步地跑起来，因为冷，因为要精神地迎接新年，因为要赶快回家。这时天上有细密的雪花落下来，竟然暖和了一些。

END


End file.
